


Bath Water

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, beta? What beta, lance is a bit obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance doesn’t have to read anymore, as soon as he can see the link at the bottom of the post he's clicking on it, opening the link for Kickstarter and rushing to support him. He isn’t obsessed, he’s just a worried fan who wants to help him get back on his feet.A worried fan who will soon be the proud owner of a container of his bath water, it’ll look great next to his poster and other merchandise set out on Lance’s dresser.Nope, not obsessed at all.





	Bath Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that "gamer girl bath water" thing.

If anyone were to accuse Lance of being obsessed he would deny it. He doesn’t get obsessed. Sure, he's a big fan of the youtuber BlackPaladin, and he supports him on his paid membership, watches all his videos, and is a member of his mailing list. But, he is not obsessed. Just because he squeals and instantly answers any alerts he gets from the man doesn’t mean he’s obsessed, it just means he’s a fan. 

When his phone goes off with the membership alert Lance squeals with delight, quickly opening the app to look down at the post that’s waiting for him. 

**Selling Bath Water**

_So as you guys know recently I was in a major accident and need a ton of physical therapy and doctor's visits to get back to my daily life. Unfortunately this costs money, and due to my inability to post as often, and my… downgrade in appearance from the accident, I have lost a lot of my normal income._

_In an act of desperation I am now setting up a Kickstarter to earn the funds I need to pay off my growing pile of medical bills. Amongst the rewards for these will be a limited stock $30 reward of a container of water that I have taken a bath in._

_While I do not expect this to actually sell, it is something funny I thought would grab all of your attention and maybe make you laugh._

Lance doesn’t have to read anymore, as soon as he can see the link at the bottom of the post he's clicking on it, opening the link for Kickstarter and rushing to support him. He isn’t obsessed, he’s just a worried fan who wants to help him get back on his feet.

A worried fan who will soon be the proud owner of a container of his bath water, it’ll look great next to his poster and other merchandise set out on Lance’s dresser.

Nope, not obsessed at all.

* * *

Going to CollationCon sounded fun, sure. But also expensive, so Lance was on the fence about taking the trip with his friends. Well, he was until BlackPaladin announced he'd be attending. Lance had bought his tickets the minute the words were out of his mouth, pausing the video and opening a new tab to make sure he was there. 

Two months later Lance is buzzing with excitement, dressed in blue and white armor and standing in front of the convention center, so excited to go pick up his badge from registration. This is it, he's so ready. Ready to have a blast at the convention, to show off the costume he made with the help of his friends, and mostly, to meet BlackPaladin. 

Not that that’s the reason he's here, it really isn’t. 

He slides into the line, wide eyes looking around the crowded area with an excited grin. There are so many good cosplayers, he can’t wait to throw himself into the crowds. He bounces on the balls of his feet, excitement rolling through his veins. So close, god he’s so close.

“Excuse me?” A voice startles Lance from his thoughts, wide eyes turning to the man behind him, standing tall in a black and white armor near identical to his own. “The line is moving without us.”

“Oh!” Lance turns, scurrying up to catch up with the rest of the line, once settled he turns an embarrassed smile over his shoulder towards his fellow nerd. “Sorry about that, I always get super excited about events like these.”

“No apology needed, this is my first time at this convention, I just moved here from the other side of the country.” The man smiles, reaching up to pull the helmet of his costume off his head and shake his hair out. “It’s great to see someone who also spent so much time making a paladin armor.”

“Oh yeah! My friends are also dressed in Paladin armor.” Lance scoots up in the line, not wanting to embarrass himself again, before turning to look back up at the man. His eyes fall on the short black hair with white on the front and distinct slash of a scar across his nose. “We should get together and take a group pic- oh fuck.”

Smile falling the man of Lance’s constant thoughts looks heartbroken for all of two seconds before he plasters on a fake smile and scratches at his scarred nose. “I know the scars are a bit much I-“

“Oh no!” Lance flails his arms, voice squeaking as he continues. “I love you-, your scars! I love your scars. You're great. I mean _they’re_ great! I just didn’t expect to actually meet you here. I-“

Lance stops himself, realizing he’s rambling and takes a deep breath before shoving his hand out to offer a shake. “Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous. Hi, the name's Lance. I've been a big fan of yours for years.”

Looking down at Lance’s hand the man seems to slouch down further. “I’m sorry, I can’t shake that hand.”

Eyes going wide in horror Lance's offered hand goes up to cover his mouth. “I am so stupid. Got that was so insensitive. I'm just gonna turn around and face the front for the rest of the line and we can pretend I never humiliated myself like this.”

Quickly turning around Lance steps up in the line, swallowing down tears as he tries not to think about how he’s ruined his chances to befriend his hero. 

_So stupid, can’t believe I even thought I’d get to be his friend. God he’s probably going to go home and block me. I'm so, so stupid._

“Hey.”

_Always a disaster, this is why you've never dated past-_

“Hey, Lance.” A hand falls on his shoulder, ripping out of his self hate spiral. Eyes wide he nearly screams, swirling around to face the knitted brows of the youtuber he’s been following for so long. “It’s okay.”

Lance swallows down bile, taking a step back but stopping at the pull of the hand still pressed into his shoulder. The hand slides down, taking his own fingers in it’s grip and moving in a left handed shake. 

“My name is Shiro, it’s nice to meet you, Lance.” The smile sent his way is soft, reassuring, and makes Lance’s stresses melt away.

“Yeah, it’s… I’m excited to meet you too.” Lance blushes, eyes going down to lock on their hands, still clasped together. “I’ve been a fan since like, your third video.”

“Found me because of my screenname didn’t you?” Shiro sounds like he’s holding back a laugh as he takes his hand back and steps forward to stand next to Lance in the line, signaling for both of them to move forward. 

Lance grins, waving his arm in a flourish to his armor. “Well I can’t really deny it, it’s pretty obvious where I lie in the fandom.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but the blue paladin has always been my favorite. You do his character well, I'd love to get that picture with you.” Shiro glances at him out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smile. “and maybe you can keep me company while I'm here, I’m afraid my friend who was supposed to come with me had an emergency and isn’t coming today.”

“Well then looks like you’re going to be part of team Voltron with us, Shiro.” Lance can feel his cheeks hurting with his grin. “I hope you like it.”

Shiro’s smile back is warm as he bumps his hip into Lance’s. “I can already tell I will.”

* * *

Lance sighs, chin in hand as he looks at his computer, one of many pictures from the weekend pulled up ready to be edited for posting on social media. Unable to resist he draws a heart around the picture, framing his and Shiro’s laughter in the glowing red affection. 

His mind wanders, head falling into crossed arms as he thinks about the amazing weekend. Shiro stayed with him the entire weekend, searching him out when he got there and even getting his phone number so they could easily find each other. Lance grins, sitting up to grab his phone and check where he sees his messages with Shiro.

_I have Shiro’s number._

Squealing and swirling his chair in circles Lance hugs his phone to his chest, feeling like a giddy preteen girl with a crush. His phone dings an alert and he pulls it back, blinking at the notification from Snapchat. 

**T. Shirogane has sent a friend request.**

Mouth opening then closing like a fish Lance opens the app, accepting the friendship, startling at the message waiting for him. Curious despite himself he clicks the box, grins spreading wide as Shiro’s face appears on the screen.

_It seems I've gotten used to seeing your face. I felt left out without it today._

Lance beams, holding his phone back to shoot a wink and finger gun at the screen. Satisfied with the shot he sends his reply; _You can see my face any day, free of charge._

The reply comes back in text, making Lance’s grin move impossibly wider. _I'm free on Wednesday night._

Lance squeals, he can’t help it. He's officially making plans with BlackPaladin. His biggest crush since he was like, thirteen! _I get out of class at 4, I can be home and ready for whatever by 5._

_Great._   
_It's a date ;)_

Lance drops his phone. A scream echoing through the room as he stares at the text staring back at him. 

A date.

He has a date with Shiro. 

The resulting screaming and flailing has his neighbors banging on the walls and ceiling for him to shut up. It's worth it. 

Looking over at his wall and the collection of posters and merchandise set up on his dresser Lance can’t help but dance around in excitement. Products be damned. Lance has a date, and not even bath water can compete with that.

* * *

It was a date.

It was a legitimate date and Lance is dying inside because Shiro held his hand and walked him home and holy shit now they’re at Lance’s apartment and he doesn’t want to let go.

“So this is where you live.” Shiro hums, looking up at the low budget apartments filled with college students, his fingers squeezing Lance’s. “It looks nice from the outside.”

“It’s pretty nice on the inside too, a good cheap place close to campus that isn’t falling apart. All my neighbors are tired college students too so no one seems to cause any trouble.” Lance hums, stepping up onto the first step, heartbeat speeding up as Shiro steps up after him. 

“Sounds great.” His voice lowers into a whisper as he steps back into Lance’s space, leaning slowly in.

Breath picking up Lance opens his mouth without thought. “Wanna see?”

The pleased hum that comes out of Shiro practically vibrates down Lance’s spine. “I’d love to see your apartment.”

Lance scrambles back, dropping his keys as he rushes to get the door open. It takes him three tries before he gets the key in and holds the door open. Shiro moves past him, fingers once again Lacing with his as he pulls Lance with him into the building. Before Lance can react their lips are pressed together in a soft, chaste kiss that ends too soon.

“Okay?” the word is whispered against his lips.

Lance nods, nearly smacking their heads together. “Good, great, yeah, so good.”

The confident look on Shiro’s face has Lance’s knees weak, mouth somehow going dry and salivating at the same time. “Good, shall we go?”

“Go?” Lance leans forward, chasing the warm press of Shiro’s lips unconsciously. “Oh! Right! Go! To my apartment, yes! Let’s go!”

Scrambling up the steps Lance is practically buzzing at the touch of Shiro’s hand in his own. He takes a minute between floors to glance back, stomach filling with butterflies as he watches Shiro's eyes move up from where they were clearly situated on his ass. “Enjoying the show?”

“I think I enjoy it more when I'm a part of it.” Shiro steps forward, pressing Lance back into the door of his floor. “If you’re still good that is?”

Lance has to resist the urge to close his eyes, to press forward into Shiro and reclaim his lips in a proper kiss. They’re almost to his door. “I thought you wanted to see my apartment?”

“Of course,” Shiro steps back, smile amused. “Lead the way.”

It doesn’t take long for Lance to take the quick trip down the hall to his door and, thankfully not dropping his keys this time, push the door open so Shiro can go inside. “Well this is it, it’s not much. But it has a pretty big bathtub so I'm not complaining.”

“Oh?” Shiro hums his interest, stepping into the apartment and looking around the small living room kitchen combo, seeming to take in every detail. “Well I’ll just have to go look at it, I do love a good bath.”

_I know I have some of the water from- SHIT!_

“That’s a great idea! You go look at that and I'll go… clean up my dirty clothes off the floor, yup, don’t wanna trip over dirty underwear.” Lance rushes forward, smacking the bathroom door open before disappearing into his room. He doesn’t even take the time to shut the door, just quickly scurrying around to carefully take down posters and stow away merchandise. He's standing on his bed, reaching up to grab the poster hung on the ceiling above when he hears the laughter, much too close to be in the bathroom.

“Wow, you really are a fan.” Shiro stands inside the room, next to his dresser of merchandise. A bright smile sparkles across his face as he picks up a glittering keychain. “This was a paid membership exclusive from like eight years ago.” 

“Shiro!” Lance’s voice is high pitched as he watches Shiro’s fingers move from item to item. 

“Oh hey! I know this container.” Shiro's grin gets impossibly wider as he lifts the small tub into the air, twisting the lid open with one-handed ease. “I was so surprised people actually wanted these, but you haven’t used any of it.”

“That’s a collector’s item!” Lance flails from the bed, feet tangling in the blanket and causing him to fall. His arms hurt from the landing but he ignores it in favor of crawling over to Shiro and jumping up to grab his precious container of water. 

Tan fingers wrap around the glittery container, pulling it away from Shiro with too much force. The container tips in his hand, sending the slightly pine scented water splashing back onto Lance’s face and chest. Lance gasps, blue eyes going wide at the warm liquid hitting his skin. 

He holds the container up to his face, looking with water filled eyes into it. “It’s empty…”

“Lance, I’m so sorry.” Shiro's hand comes up to wipe at his face, trying to brush the water off of it. “I didn’t mean for it to spill, I was just so excited to see it I didn’t think.”

“It’s all gone.” Lance lowers the container with a sigh. “At least I still have the container.”

Warm fingers wrap around his own on the container. “You know, Lance. I'm standing right here. We could always refill it.”

“You would do that for me?” Lance looks hopeful up at him.

Shiro nods, shooting Lance a sly smirk. “We can even make it special, and do it together.”

“Together? You want to take a bath with me? Even after seeing… this?” Lance waves his hand around the room, which Shiro’s eyes move around again.

“I think it’s cute.” Shiro's hand moves up to brush a thumb over Lance’s cheek again. “But, I think you’re even more cute.”

Soft lips press into Lance’s in a quick kiss, then another on his cheek, and another on his nose. More and more kisses are flurried over his face until Lance is giggling and shoving Shiro away. 

“There’s that smile I like so much.” Shiro takes the container from Lance’s hand, grabbing the lid and walking to the door. “So, shall we go enjoy that large bath tub of yours?”

Lance stares at Shiro’s retreating back, and then the empty door frame, until he hears water running. He moves on nervous, shaking legs through to his bathroom, stopping in the open doorway to admire Shiro sitting shirtless on the edge of his tub, hand dipped into the water to test the temperature. 

“I get it now.”

“Hmm?” Shiro turns curious eyes over to him. 

“I got hit by a car on my way to the convention and I've been in a coma, this is all some huge dream.” Lance nods, eyes not straying from the scarred muscles of Shiro’s chest. 

Laughing Shiro stands up, walking over to Lance and wrapping his arm around his waist. He leans in, nudging Lance’s head aside to place a soft kiss on his neck. Just as Lance is melting into the soft touch teeth press into his flesh, biting down hard and sucking on skin. Lance cries out, nails scraping Shiro’s shoulders in a scramble for grip.

A chuckle vibrates Lance’s neck as Shiro pulls back, licking over the sore flesh once before standing straight and looking down at the mark blooming there. “Doesn’t seem like a dream to me.”

Lance blinks a few times, eyes turning to the mirror to look at the bruise. “You marked me.”

“Mmmm, and I intend to do more than that if you'll let me, Lance.” Shiro pulls away, going over to turn the water off. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Fuck, yes.” Lance finally turns to Shiro, grabbing his shirt and yanking it over his head. “What kind of question is that? Who would be stupid enough to say no to you.”

Shiro’s eyes rake over tan flesh as Lance unbuttons his pants, shoving them down and nearly falling as he struggles to get his feet out of them. Feeling like the luckiest man in the world Shiro shoves his way out of his own clothes, pushing them to the side and walking forward to wrap his arm around Lance. 

Their naked bodies press together sending tingles of pleasure through their system as Shiro leans down again, sealing their lips together in a hot kiss. It’s messy, tongues warring together, breaths panting into each other’s mouths as Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, and Shiro leans down more to spread his own hand over Lance's ass.

The lift is easy for Shiro, even with only one hand he scoops Lance up, pleased when the other man wraps his legs around his waist and locks his ankles around his back. Walking is harder, not wanting to pull away from the delicious taste of Lance on his tongue Shiro nearly trips over a shirt, stumbling and stubbing his toe on the tub which results in both of them laughing. 

Lance pulls back from the kiss so Shiro can see to step into the tub, lowering them both into the steaming water with a pleased sigh. They adjust their positions so Lance is straddling Shiro and Shiro is pressed against the back of the tub looking up at him like he hung the stars in the sky. 

“You're so beautiful, Lance.” Shiro's hand wanders everywhere it can reach, spreading droplets of hot water over Lance’s body.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Lance leans in, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. The arm around him pulls him closer, settling Lance into his lap as Shiro deepens the kiss. They grind together, the sound of splashing water echoing through the small room mixed with their pleased moans as their excited lengths rub together between them. 

“Lance.” Shiro’s hand moves down, finger dipping into his crack. “Lance, fuck, baby I wanna.”

“Do it, oh god please.” Lance stands up, scrambling into the drawer under his sink to yank out the lube he keeps there for self-pleasure emergencies. He turns so his ass is practically shoved into Shiro’s face, popping open the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount over his own crack. 

Shiro watches with rapt attention as Lance’s slim finger presses into his hole, pulling on the edge and giving Shiro a beautiful glimpse of what’s waiting for him inside. Unable to hold back he grabs Lance’s thigh, pulling him back and quickly plunging his tongue inside the opened space next to Lance’s finger. 

The resulting moan is music to his ears as Lance presses back against his face. Shiro groans in response, pulling back just a fraction to speak. “Keep going, please I wanna feel you spreading yourself wide open for me on my tongue.”

“F- fuck.” Lance obliges, two fingers pressing their way into his hole and spreading it open and closed again, ignoring the resulting sting and instead focusing on the return of Shiro’s slick tongue lapping against his fingers and pressing in between them. 

They quickly find a rhythm, Lance opening his fingers to spread his hole as Shiro’s tongue twists it’s way in, then Shiro pulling back as Lance closes his fingers for a moment of reprieve before they do it again. Shiro’s hand slides up the inside of Lance’s thigh, cupping his balls and massaging as he continues to go to town on his hole.

Voice going up a pitch Lance practically whimpers. “Shiro, please, gotta stop... Wanna finish with you.”

The pleased noise coming out of Shiro vibrates up Lance’s sensitive entrance, making him moan and buck into Shiro’s hand. After a few more self indulgent licks Shiro pulls back, letting go of Lance for only a minute so he can stand up. His hand moves over Lance’s back, pressing him forward into the wall. He doesn’t even bother to grab the lube, merely rubbing his cock between Lance’s soaked crack to gather the excess there before pressing the tip against his puckered entrance.

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready to take your cock for years now, please just get on with-” Lance’s words are cut off as his face smacks into the wall, Shiro being less than gentle as he quickly pushes himself in to the hilt.

Leaning over Lance’s back Shiro makes sure to whisper low in his ear. “If you’re so ready then you won’t mind me doing what I want, right?”

“Please! Fuck me, mark me, claim me, make me yours Shiro. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you.” Lance plants his hands on the wall, pulling his hips forward before pressing back as hard as he can. “I’m all yours.”

Shiro’s pleased moan can barely be heard as he buries his face in Lance’s back, pistoning his hips and filling the bathroom with the loud slap of skin on skin. Pants and moans echo through the air as Shiro leaves a flurry of marks wherever his lips can reach. 

Pleas of “more,” “harder,” and “so close” fill the air, driving Shiro to a quicker finish than he'd originally wanted, his hand moving down Lance’s abdomen to grab his cock and jerk him into completion while his own dick grows soft inside his ass. 

Slowly Shiro pulls out, dropping back down into the tub with a loud splash before grabbing Lance’s ass and yanking it back to his face, plunging his tongue inside to lick up as much of his own release as he can. Just as Lance opens his mouth to beg for Shiro to stop, to tell him that it’s too much, he pulls away.

Grabbing Lance’s waist Shiro pulls him down onto his lap, hand moving up to grip his chin and turn it to face him. Their lips press together, mouths opening and tongues colliding, spreading the mess of cum and lube Shiro held inside his mouth between them. 

Shiro keeps their lips pressed together, holding Lance’s head still until the other man swallows, then he pulls back with a satisfied hum. “Perfect.”

“What the fuck, Shiro?” Lance wipes at his chin, sending a pout to the other man. “I can’t believe you just forced me to swallow your cum that you ate out of my own ass.”

Shiro merely hums, settling into the cooling water of the tub and tugging Lance close. “I was just giving you something nobody else can have.”

“Pervert.” Lance pouts, even as he snuggles into Shiro’s chest.

“Yeah, but I'm your pervert, if you still want me.”

Lance hums, letting out a content sigh as Shiro’s fingers move to run through his hair. “No amount of weird kinks will change my mind.”

Shiro laughs, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

An hour later Lance finds himself in his bed, cuddled up against Shiro and dozing softly into his chest. 

“You know looking at a half naked poster of myself at night will take some getting used to.” Shiro muses as he looks up at the poster still on the ceiling above him.

Lance presses a hand over his mouth. “Shush, sleep now. You can pick on me later. Also you still owe me bath water.”

Shiro reaches up, pulling the hand down and placing it back over his heart. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and you'll keep forgetting so I can continue to fuck you in your tub.”

“Shiro I don’t care where you fuck me, just as long as you let me sleep.”

A wicked grin crosses Shiro’s lips as his hand strays down to cup Lance’s ass. “I’ll hold you to that, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It was so fun writing it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss.
> 
> And remember, your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
